


A Very Good Morning

by dahtwitchi



Series: Storehouse Treasure [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, Comic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Early Mornings, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi
Summary: There had been one, then two kisses. But kisses on a cheek can be written off, can be pretended to not mean much.Or they can mean everything, being stepping stones as you move forward. Together.





	A Very Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Follows directly on the fic before this in the series, _Goodnight and Goodmorning_.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [This on Tumblr.](https://dahtwitchi.tumblr.com/post/182757164723/this-is-on-ao3-where-the-fic-that-precedes-it-can)
> 
> All aboard the sap train! I shall not be the only one with rotting teeth and cotton brain and aching cheeks from smiling, I curse you, too!
> 
> I can't stop x'3
> 
> ...and I still haven't settled on how to draw Mito x'D
> 
> Anyway, some Sunday family fluff, all for you, have a lovely day :D


End file.
